Oracle of Fire
The Oracle of Fire was the representative of the Dragon of Fire on Rokugan, and over the years has been many different people. Home The Oracle of Fire was said to have his home inside the bowels of the Sleeping Thunder Mountain. Way of the Phoenix, p. 108 Isawa Uso In 763 the talented fire shugenja Isawa Uso was chosen to become the new Oracle of Fire. Imperial Histories 2, p. 135 In 774 after barely a decade as the Oracle of Fire, he appeared in Phoenix lands, apparently insane, going on a rampage. He destroyed several small villaged and an entire Shiba legion before disappearing in a massive explosion incinerating a nearby shrine. At exactly the same time in Crab lands there came reports of a massive explosion deep in the Shadowlands. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I, by Shawn Carman The Phoenix theorized that the Oracle had become exposed to the taint and had been called to the Shadowlands to serve Fu Leng. It was a grim reminder that no-one was immune to corruption. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 15 The Oracle of 12th century Isawa Norikazu During the gempukku of an unassuming shugenja, by the name Isawa Norikazu, he was visited by an old man, who said "I am watching you. Norikazu." When the shugenja turned, the stranger was gone. However, the Master of Void, Isawa Ujina, was standing in front of Norikazu, and advised him to avoid that man. The elder appeared a second time in Norikazu's life, during the funeral of his father. This time the old man said "It is time for you to leave." Years later, when Ujina had transformed in a Nameless One, Norikazu was told it was too late, and after the Elemental Master touched his forehead, Norikazu began to have hallucinations, visions. Among them he saw Ujina's hatred for the Oracles. Time of the Void, pp. 88-89 The old man most probably was the Oracle of Fire. Norikazu had been marked as a future Oracle of Fire. Seeking an Heir In 1123, after over 250 years as Oracle, Way of the Phoenix, p. 107 the Oracle of Fire began his preparations to depart the mortal realm. The Oracle had to choose a successor, and he choose an eta girl. The Scorpion Clan were outraged, and attempted to manipulate the Oracle into declaring one of their own as the next Oracle. The plan failed and the Oracle destroyed a large piece of Scorpion countryside. His wrath was eventually appeased by a group of industrious samurai and the balance was restored. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, pp. 17-18 The eta, called Tomuko, became the new Oracle. Void in the Heavens, pp. 28, 44 Flight of the Dragons In 1127 during the Clan War, several Black Scrolls were opened, disturbing the Celestial Order. The Elemental Dragons withdrew from Rokugan and their Oracles went into hiding. The Oracles of Darkness twisted the power of a different element releasing the Elemental Terrors, whose spawn appeared elsewhere. Decided to counteract their corrupted counterparts, Asako Shingon and Iuchi Yogosha were brought to create a set of Elemental Nemuranai. The Oracles rested knowing the balance had been achieved. Time of the Void, pp. 33-34 Isawa Norikazu Isawa Norikazu was dying when the Dragon of Fire approached him and made him the Oracle. Becoming an Oracle did not improve his health, and he was still dying. Having been plagued with visions since his youth he had a vision shortly before he died of his brother, Isawa Mitori, also reciving visions, becoming ill and dying. To prevent this he passed on the power and duties of Oracle of Fire to Mitori, saving his brother's life. Legion of the Dead Isawa Mitori Isawa Mitori succeeded his brother as Oracle of Fire. Puzzle Box In 1159 the Oracle was met by Toturi Sezaru, who asked the location of the Oracle of Water. The Oracle of Fire could not answer the questions directly and gave the Wolf a Dragon Puzzle Box with the answer inside. Sezaru was unable to open it and invited every samurai at the Izaku Library to attempt to open it, and he would be rewarded by the Wolf. The Riddle Kaiu Ryojiro solved the puzzle. Broken Blades Boxtopper Tourney (The Riddle resolution) Wishes, by Shawn Carman Kakita Ibara After twenty years of peace under the rule of Iweko I, the Celestial Order had been restored and Ningen-do was again neutral. In 1199 the Elemental Dragons prepared the return of the Oracles of Light, as well as the Dark Oracles, permitted leave from the depths of Jigoku by their master, Daigotsu. 2014 Fall Tournament Series: Return of Light & Dark (Storyline tournament) The Oracles of Light held a new Conclave of Light to discuss the affairs of the Heavens and of men for the first and last time The Pacific Rim Championship: The Conclave of Light (Storyline Tournament) in the year 1200, and Kakita Ibara was the new Oracle of Fire. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire & C Thomas Hand Known Oracle of Fire External Links * Oracle of Fire (Imperial) Category:Oracles Category:Articles with Pictures